


A Bug in the House

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [24]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're not going to be loved if Buddy doesn’t get out of our bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bug in the House

Sam unlocked the security screen door and walked into his house. It was an overcast Friday evening but the long week was done. Sam wasn’t going to complain about that at all. And a rainy weekend was just the excuse he needed to stay in and cuddle with his wife. There would be church and brunch on Sunday, like always, but other than that they might hide out. He would see how Jessie felt about it.

“Hey Jess! Baby, are you here?”

It was a silly question since their front door was open. Sam called her name anyway. Anything could’ve happened but he didn’t let his mind go there. It was summer; Jessie always had the front door opened and the security door locked. She loved fresh air running through the house.

“I'm upstairs!” she called back. “I’ll be right down to love all over you.”

“That’s the best thing I've heard all day. Could you hurry?”

“I'm going to teach you patience one of these days, Chief Kassmeyer.”

“When it comes to loving from my wife…I don’t think so.”

And then the dog barked. Sam looked at him, shushed him, but it just made him bark again. It was even louder the second time.

“What was that Sam?” Jessie walked down the hall and started down the stairs. “Did I just hear barking? Is there a dog in the house?” she walked into her husband’s arms.

“Hello there, Mrs. Kassmeyer.”

“Don’t try to distract me.”

“Kisses first and then we’ll talk about the barking.”

She could see the dog right in front of her, standing patiently on the side of Sam. But since she hadn't seen her husband since about eight o’clock that morning kisses were important too. Jessie smiled and Sam kissed her smile. He kissed her breathless. Then he came up for air before kissing her again. A happy sigh flowing from her lips, Jessie hugged him close.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked.

As if the dog knew Jessie was talking about him he barked again. He wasn’t quite huge but not a small dog either. He was tan colored; looked like a retriever of some sort maybe. Jessie had never been knowledgeable on dogs. Her mother didn’t like them so she never had them growing up. She didn’t have a cat either. 

Haley had a few hamsters over time but Jessie definitely didn’t like rodent pets. Dogs were cute and fun and most she knew were nice but this was the first time one had been in her living room. Well, the second time. Morgan’s Rottweiler Clooney had been over on occasion. He was a big, sweet, friendly dog. Jessie probably had more experience with him than any other.

“I'm just calling him Buddy for the time being.” Sam said, kissing his wife once more. “It’s lame but that’s OK.”

“It’s not lame, Sam. What's Buddy doing here?”

“I did a run down Route 101 and nearly hit him. He just came running out of a ditch. So I stopped the car and got out.”

“Sam, he could’ve been rabid or attacked you.”

“I had my Taser gun out…I didn’t want to take that chance. But he also could’ve been injured and I wanted to make sure. I approached him with caution but Buddy jumped me. He jumped me in a good way.”

“Kinda like how I plan to later?” Jessie asked, her green eyes sparkling.

Sam laughed. He moved his hands down from around her hips to squeezing her ass. The way she moaned made Sam want to forget all about the story of Buddy and take her right there on the stairs. The open door didn’t seem to deter him one bit.

“Not quite. I got Buddy into the police cruiser and took him to vet’s office. Just because he was gregarious didn’t mean something might not be wrong. Doc Rawlings looked him over good and gave him the all clear. He asked me if I wanted to board him there. I said no.”

“And now we come to the point of the story.”

“Well look at him baby; it’s clear he’s had a home. Being trapped in a cage for I don’t know how long, only getting out an hour or so a day to run and play…it would be so bad for him. Doc Rawlings runs a good place but this little guy is someone’s best friend.”

“Little guy? He's not that little Sam.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to have him long.” Sam said. He could hear the tone in his wife’s voice…Buddy probably wasn’t going to fly. It had only been a few hours and Sam was already attached to him. Perhaps he could convince Jessie to get their own once Buddy’s family came to take him home. 

“When I got him to the police station we took some pictures of him and made “Found Dog” signs. I sent them out with Ronnie and Bill this evening; they're going to be downtown. Then as I was pulling up tonight Cate Hale and Ellie Spicer were riding bikes. They said they would put up signs for me tonight and tomorrow. I'm sure we’ll hear from someone soon.”

“But if he has a home how did he get all the way out to Route 101?” Jessie asked. She stepped down off the bottom step but Sam still had his arms around her. “There’s nothing on the Newberry side of the county but grass, abandoned farms, and ditches. How far would he have had to run from home to get there?”

“Pretty far but its possible.” Sam replied.

“And how long do you plan to wait before you make him your own?”

“I’ll give it a week. Dogs are a part of the family Jess. If he belongs to someone, they’re missing him.”

“But you said he did belonged to someone.”

“I’d like to think so. He’s healthy, clean, and nourished. It’s possible someone abandoned him on the highway. I hate to think that but there are folks out there doing things like that. I don’t pretend to know what motivates them. But if no one claims him…”

“I was thinking about Pizza Hut for dinner tonight.” Jessie said before he could finish. “Pizza, wings, and soda because I'm eating for two and I’ve got Pepcid and I'm craving meat or cheese lovers so bad I don’t even care about the consequences. How do you feel about pizza and a movie?”

“Oh, um, if it’s what you want baby then its fine with me.”

“I should call in the order, I'm getting hungry.” She slipped out of her husband’s arms and walked out of the room. Jessie didn’t turn back as she spoke again. “Buddy can stay as long as he wants.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Jessie went to the den and Sam danced. He literally danced. Then he crouched down, hugging and petting the dog. Buddy barked happily and licked Sam’s face.

***

“I walked the dog.” Sam said. He was undressing in the bedroom while Jessie was in the bathroom. “He was so happy and peppy on his leash. He stopped when I told him to and didn’t bark at anyone. He’s a really good boy.”

“I'm glad you two had a nice evening out.” Jessie replied.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Just a little bit honey.” She couldn’t help but laugh. Sam sounded nearly enamored with the animal.

“When I was a kid I always wanted a dog. I used to beg my dad but he said no. It wasn’t for any bad reason; he always gave me whatever he could. He just didn’t think I could take care of a dog on my own. He worked a lot and was tired when he came home. That meant he couldn’t pick up my slack.”

“Are you sure you're going to be able to take care of a dog now?” Jessie asked. “You work a lot and so do I.”

“We’ll be just fine. Lots of working people have dogs and can handle it. Look at Morgan, I don’t think anyone works more than him and he and Clooney are great.”

“OK. Let’s stop talking about dogs now.”

“Alright.”

Jessie came out of the bathroom, smiling as her husband lost his breath. She loved to make him speechless or tongue tied. Purple satin cheekies and demi-bra definitely did the trick. Then Jessie’s smile faded.

“Aww Sam…”

“What baby? What's wrong?”

“There's a damp dog on our bed.”

“I wiped him down when we came in from the rain. He’s not so bad.”

“He is not sleeping in our bed.” Jessie said.

“Where is he supposed to sleep?” Sam asked.

“Are you kidding?”

“I don’t want to leave him alone downstairs. I don’t want him thinking he's not loved.”

“You're not going to be loved if Buddy doesn’t get out of our bed.”

“OK, OK.” Sam turned to the dog, taking hold of the collar he bought him this evening at the Petco. It was one of the few chain stores in Newberry proper. Being a town filled with family pets of all kinds, it did quite well. “C'mon Buddy; off the bed.”

He climbed down without trouble. Then he ran over to Jessie and licked her hand. Jessie couldn’t help but smile. He was a really cute and sweet dog. Like his temporary owner, it seemed as if he knew just the way to get to Jessie’s heart.

“Alright, alright Bug.” She started petting him and the dog ate it up. “You are a sweet little Bug; I mean it, but no sleeping on the bed.”

The dog wagged his tail in response to what she was saying.

“Lets call him that baby.” Sam said.

“Call him what?”

“Lets call him Bug…I like it.”

“So do I.” Jessie petted the dog again. “How do you like it? Do you like being called Bug?”

The dog barked just wagging his tail.

“Bug, you can sleep on the couch with Buford. Go on boy, time for bed.”

The dog went and hopped on the couch. He curled up, relaxing just like he had on the bed. He didn’t seem bothered one way or the other where he was sleeping. Being close to them was what made the newly named Bug happy.

“C'mere baby, you look so pretty tonight.” Sam grinned before kissing her neck.

“Soon I'm not going to be able to fit into this kind of thing.” She tilted her head back to give Sam better access.

“You're going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world. I’ll probably want you more then.”

“Men are so weird that way.”

“Not weird.” Sam shook his head as he took hold of her hands. He started leading her to the bed. “I can't speak for all of male humanity but I'm madly in love. I'm completely content…I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Oh Chief Kassmeyer,” Jessie straddled him, running her fingers through his hair. “You don’t even have to ask. That’s the best part.”

***


End file.
